


Collect

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [11]
Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Coming Out, Environmentalism, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, LGBTQ Themes, Meeting the Parents, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sirens exist together. Like family. Hunt, mourn, play, and sleep within an arm’s reach of each other. Theylovetogether too. Ryn understands that many of her kind choose one mate for life and are content with this. She does not love one mate. She lovestwo.





	Collect

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE REST OF THE SEASON AIRING. PLEASE LET MY BABIES STAY ALIVE. I've never in my whole life got,,,, to have a canon ship like this. Not just interracial but gay and WITH MULTIPLE PARTNERS. We have been blessed. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Love comes from Maddie and Ben. Ryn _wants love_. Only from Ben and Maddie.

Sirens exist together. Like family. Hunt, mourn, play, and sleep within an arm's reach. They love together too. Ryn understands that many of her kind choose one mate for life and are content with this. She does not love one mate. She loves _two_.

"Why do you collect so many aluminum cans?"

Maddie asks this, peering curiously over to once empty guest room of their apartment. The thin carpet now blanketed with mountains of Coke, Pepsi, Fanta, Miller Lite… other beer cans… even some water bottles mixed in with the cheaper and off-brand soda cans. Ryn's bare toes disappear under the density of the garbage pile. She glances at Maddie with a heavy and solemn weight.

"Less in ocean," Ryn tells her importantly. "I can make sure they stay right here. They _never_ return to ocean."

She does know why Maddie frowns, grim and ashamed. Humans created this. Ryn understands why she is sad.

But… to her, Maddie deserves to not feel pain. She deserves to feel like she is full of joy. Her and Ben. Ryn wants very much to spend time with them, like before, grinding her lower body against Ben's warm, wet fingers, opening her up, sending Ryn's tummy into a slow somersault, Maddie's lips on her neck and breast, suckling gently, and her nethers just as wet, Ryn's own fingers prodding and teasing along her inner thighs.

For now, Ryn joins them to a tall, white house. Tall, white furniture and blank walls.

"Mom, this is Ryn." Ben forces a smile. "Ryn, this is Elaine Pownall. My mom."

The woman with Ben's pale blue eyes ignores Maddie and Ryn, offering up a pleasant, cheerful look.

"The documents you need are in your father's office."

"I'll come with you, Ben," Maddie says quickly, ducking out. Ben gestures for Ryn to follow, already in the hallway, but Ryn stares at Ben's mother, unblinking and canting her head when the other woman presents out her hand. Ryn grasps it firmly.

"I'll just get right to it…" Ben's mother tuts sharply. "What are you to my son, Ms. Fisher?"

Ryn blinks, her features softening.

" _Love_."

A scoffing, haughty noise. "Is that so?"

"Maddie is love. We are family." Ryn touches both palms over where her heart beats, cupping outward. She notices how Ben's mother goes an unnatural shade of pale, her lips thinning. "I love _both_ Ben and Maddie."

"At… the same time?"

"Yes." Ryn eyes her, and for a moment, her tummy feels like it's shrinking. Too-hot. "… …You are frightened."

Ben's mother makes a dismissive hand-gesture, recovering from her show of emotional shock. "I want Ben to be happy. That's all. If that means he involves himself with Maddie Bishop and yourself… _then_ I have no choice than to accept it."

She goes on instinct, swooping in and hugging Ben's mother gently, dropping her chin to the other woman's shoulder.

By the time Ryn pulls away, Ben returns with the documents. "Sorry about that," he mutters, kissing his mother's pinkening forehead. "Hey, everything good?" Ben asks, gazing between his mother staring in outright bewilderment and Ryn who nods.

Ryn walks between Maddie and Ben, holding the sides of their faces and presses a purposeful, benevolent kiss to each of their cheeks. Maddie sputters out Ryn's name, jerking away slightly. Ben gapes at Ryn, speechless. That is okay. Neither of them are angry with Ryn. Giving affection only solidifies their bond, yes, and Ryn expects a long, worried conversation later in the evening about being public about it.

"We go."

She strolls past them, head held up, overhearing Ben's mother belt out a high, disbelieving laugh.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 11](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Polyamory** " and THEY'RE ALL CANONLY TOGETHER AND POLYAMOROUS. INCREDIBLE. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 11 which is " **explaining their (unconventional/kinky/incestuous) relationship to a disapproving third party (roommate, coworker, family member, spouse, pet, etc.)** " & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
